


With Her in the Silence

by AJewelAmong



Series: 200 Theme Challenge [5]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Canon - Book & Movie Combination, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJewelAmong/pseuds/AJewelAmong
Summary: Jacob visits Emma's room for a little while, and reflects upon his ideas of who she is, and on how real she actually is.





	With Her in the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> For theme #104 of the challenge, Silence.

Old floorboards softly creaked beneath his feet as Jacob carefully stepped into the doorway of Emma’s room, nearly breaking the silence that hung in the air. Emma looked up at him for a moment, but said nothing, before eventually going back to the book she had been reading. She was seated cross-legged on her bed, with one of her weighted shoes resting on her lap.

Jacob took her silence as a sign that he would be welcome in the room, or at the very least tolerated, so he entered. He looked around the room for a little bit, taking it in, as he had never had the chance to properly see it before now. It was mostly neat and tidy, except for a few small corners and places that hadn’t been attended to. Eventually, his gaze again fell upon Emma, who wordlessly motioned for him to take a seat on the edge of her bed. He did, and as soon as he had, she was back to reading again. Jacob looked at her for a long while, hoping for her to close the book and say something, but eventually he looked away when he realized that she wasn’t interested in speaking, at least for now.

He looked ahead at the window, which had its curtains open so that he could see out into the garden. His thoughts drifted back to a few days ago, when he had first seen Emma’s peculiarity in action, before eventually going even further back, to when he had first seen her at all, in the ruins of the home.

He couldn’t quite place it, but there was something about Emma that just drew him to her. Ever since he was a small child, and had seen her picture in his grandfather’s collection, he had been interested in knowing more about her. Out of all the children he had been told of, she was the one that stood out the most to him. Even after learning everything he could from Abe, there was still much more that he had wished to know. But for the longest time, he was certain that he would never know her, except for in his thoughts and dreams; for so long, he had believed her to be nothing but a fantasy. But now, suddenly, as if in one of those dreams, she was right here beside him. As real as anyone he had ever known, as real as the house they sat in, and as real as Abe’s stories. He could ask her anything, and hopefully, she would answer him, and tell him everything that he wanted to know. Her favorite color, her favorite season, her happiest memory…anything.

But for that moment…Jacob was content to sit with her and let her realness sink in. He did not need words. He just needed her presence, and silence.


End file.
